


Pwede ako.

by jongintosoo (kyung_in)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, KaDi Valentines Day Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Side!Sebaek
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyung_in/pseuds/jongintosoo
Summary: Mpreg!AU, mababa ang sperm count ni Jongin pero di niya inakala na ang naka-one night stand niyang cute nerd na si Kyungsoo ay mabubuntis niya. Malas lang, may possessive girlfriend siyang ayaw siyang iwanan samantalang di naman niya mahal, pero baka ito na ang magpapalayas sa gf niya? Kaso si Kyungsoo, alam niya sa sarili niya na di siya magugustuhan kailanman ni Jongin. Maalaga lang si Jongin sa kanya para iwanan siya ng gf niya and besides may baby na sila sa sinasapunan niya kaya sweet at caring ang lalaki. Pero yun ang buong akala ni Kyungsoo.





	Pwede ako.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day!!!

 

_To Jongin Kim,_

 

_Nakasimangot ka na naman. Dahil na naman ba sa kanya? Tara, labas tayo .Isama natin sila Sehun at Baekhyun. Oras lang naman maiibigay ko. Pwede ako ngayon. Actually, pwede ako kung kailan mo ako kailangan._

 

**_Message not sent._ **

 

 

\--------

 

Limang minuto na lang at na naman si Kyungsoo. Siguradong mapapagalitan na talaga siya ni HR. Paano kasi ay halos pasado alas dos na ito ng madaling araw natulog dahil sa kakapanood ng kdrama. Hindi naman kasi siya nainform na alas dos na. Nabigla lang siya noong makita niyang ala una na ng madaling araw matapos niyang panuorin ang huling episode ng “Cheese in the Trap”. “ _Bes pacheck naman kung nandyan si HR sa baba. Magtatime-in ako.”_ text ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan niyang si Baekhyun. “ _Coast clear. Pasok ka na…”_ napangiti si Kyungsoo noong nabasa niya ang sagot ng kaibigan. Agad niyang binilisan ang kanyang paglalakad at pagtapat niya sa biometrics machine nila sa opisina ay sakto namang iniluwa ng kanilang main door si Atty. Jongin Kim. Si Jongin Kim na best friend ni HR. Shet.

 

Si Atty. Jongin Kim ang pinakabatang abogado sa firm nila. Pumasok siya doon sa pinagtatrabahuhan ni Kyungsoo isang taon na ang nakalilipas kasama ang kaibigan nitong si Sehun Oh na kanila na ngayong HR. Gwapo si Atty. Kim at magaling itong abogado. Matalino ito at napakawitty na kausap. Naalala ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang sarili na nagkaroon ng medyo malalim na pagtingin sa batang abogado mula noong pagpasok nito sa kanilang opisina. Lagi naman siyang tinutukso ni Baekhyun ng dahil dito. “Uy laway mo tumutulo” at sinasapok naman siya ni Kyungsoo ng pinakamalapit na bagay na mahahawakan nito.

 

 Pero kahit anong gwapo man ni Atty. Kim, halos lahat yata ng tao sa law firm na pinagtatrabahuhan niya alam na mababa ang sperm count ni Atty. Kim. Nagbiro ito sa pantry kasama ang abogado tinaas lang nito ang kanyang dalawang kamay at nagsabing “Guilty as charged” sabay hagalpak naman nila ng tawa ni Sehun.

 

\---

 

Hindi naman inaasahan ni Kyungsoo na sa paglipas ng panahon ay mas lalalim pa ang pagtingin nito sa batang abogado. Minsan lang sila mag-usap pero tuwing nagkikita sila sa kung saan man, hindi nila nakakalimutang kumaway o di kaya ay bumati sa isa’t isa.

 

Sabado, napagkasunduan nila Kyungsoo at Baekhyun na magsleepover kasi kaylangan daw nilang sabay tapusin ang isang season ng GoT. Imbes na itutok ang atensyon sa kanyang laptop, napagdesisyunan ni Kyungsoo na istalk ang binata sa facebook nito. Nahampas niya bigla si Baekhyun ng hawak niyang unan. “Bes sabihin mo lang kung ayaw mong nandito ako para makauwi na ako. Maaga pa naman.” Inis na sabi ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan, hindi pa rin naka-alis ang mga mata nito sa pinapanuod kaya’t niyuyog siya ni Kyungsoo. “Baekhyun! Ang cuteee nila!” impit na sabi ni Kyungsoo at itinutok nito ang kanyang cellphone sa mukha ng kaibigan. Tinitigan lang siya nito, inirapan at ibinaling muli ang atensyon sa kanyang pinapanood.

 

Pinagpatuloy lang ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang pagsu-scroll. Nalaman niyang mayroon itong mga alagang aso, tapos ang facebook account nito punong puno ng mga litrato ng kanyang mga pamangkin. May dalawa itong ate at mayroon silang isang café na malapit lang sa kanila. Ibang klase ang ngiti nito at mga tawa sa mga litratong nakalagay sa fb niya. Ibang iba sa seryoso at ma-otoridad niyang awrahan sa kanilang pinagtatrabahuhan. Si Atty. Kim kasi yung klase ng tao na pag hindi niya gusto ang tao, hindi siya makikipagplastikan dito. At bilib talaga si Kyungsoo sa kanya dahil doon.

 

“Family Oriented? Check. Mabait? Check. Matalino at Pogi? Check. Yumm- ACK! Aray naman, Kyungsoo!” inis na sabi ni Baekhyun habang minamasahe ang braso niyang kinurot ni Kyungsoo. Napaka-ingay talaga nito. Mamaya baka marinig pa sila ng mama niya doon sa labas.

 

“Tumahimik ka nga. Nandyan si mama sa labas.”inis din namang sagot ni Kyungsoo. Tiningnan lang siya ni Baekhyun, “Kinocross check ko lang yung checklist mo. Bingo na si Atty. Kim oh! Nako, galaw galaw ka din bes, baka maunahan ka.” Panunukso nito habang nilalantakan ang piatos na dapat ay kay Kyungsoo. “Hay nako, B. Okay na ako sa malayong pagtingin. Wala naman akong pag-asa sa kanya.” Sagot nalang ni Kyungsoo na sadyang nagpalukot sa mukha ni Baekhyun.

 

\----------------

 

“Kyungsoo, alam mo bang kamukha mo si Chopper? Cute talaga. Tapos halos magkasing tangkad pa kayo, so it’s a tie.” panimula ni Baekhyun. Kasalukuyan silang kumakain sa pantry dahil lunch break nila at wala naman na silang ginagawa.

 

“Isang salita mo pa diyan, babaguhin ko yung password ko sa netflix para di ka na makashare sa’kin.” Banta naman ni Kyungsoo na tiningnan nang masama ang kaibigan. Napatawa naman ni Seulgi na kasama nilang kumakain sa ngayon.

 

 

Hindi naman nagpatinag ang kanyang kaibigan bagkus ay itinigil niya ang kanyang ginagawa at hinarap si Kyungsoo, “Studies suggests na ang mga taong vertically challenged daw ay mainitin ang ulo. Kasi daw malapit sila sa lupa, therefore, malapit sila sa impyerno. So ang mga taong maliliit tulad mo ay denizen of hell. I guess, this proves-- AHCK” hindi na natuloy ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga litanya kasi hinabol na siya ng palakol ni Kyungsoo. Charot.

 

“Kung makapagsalita ka parang ang tangkad mo a.” Sagot naman ni Kyungsoo. Minsan talaga iniisip niya din kung bat niya bespren ‘tong si Baekhyun.

 

“Nag-away pa talaga kayo e pareho din naman kayong mga elves ni Snow White.” sabi ng isang pamilyar na boses na nanggaling sa likod ni Kyungsoo. Nilingon niya ito at nakita si Jongin at Sehun na naglalakad sa kanilang direksyon. Tawang tawa naman ang HR nila at si Jongin naman ay nakangisi.

 

“Palibhasa kasi, mga higante kayo! You dont know our struggles.” pagdadrama naman ni Baekhyun na siya namang tinawanan ng dalawa. “HR! Bullying to! Ano ba?” Hirit naman ni Baekhyun.

 

“Byun, tama nga yung studies na nabasa mo. Mainitin din ulo mo e.” Sagot naman ng HR nila at tawang-tawa pa din silang umalis sa table nila Kyungsoo. Pero bago paman ito makalayo, dinig ni Kyungsoo mga sinabi nang abogado na “Maliliit pero cute.”

 

“Nabato ka dyan?” Makahulugang tanong ni Baekhyun. Nakangisi pa ito sa direksyon ni Kyungsoo kung kaya’t sinipa niya ito sa ilalim ng mesa na siyang nagpangiwi naman sa kanyang kaibigan. Ha! Naisip nalang niya.

 

\--------

 

Sa loob ng ilang buwan, ganoon lang lagi ang ganap. Aksidente silang magkikita ni Atty sa pantry o kaya naman ay sa hallway. Babati ito tapos sasagot naman si Kyungsoo, ngingiti lang ang nakababata tapos aalis. Ang mga ganitong klaseng interaksyon ang mas lalo pang nagpatindi ng nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo.

 

Lagi niya itong pinagmamasdan mula sa area niya pero ang weird lang kasi kada tingin niya rito ay nahuhuli niya din itong nakatitig sa direksyon niya. Ngingiti lang ito at babalik ulit sa mga kasong pinag-aaralan niya. “Naku puso, kumalma ka.” Sabi nalang niya sa sarili habang pilit na ikinukubli ang ngiti na pilit lumalabas sa kanyang mga labi.

 

Okay naman si Kyungsoo e. Okay na siya sa ganoon. Kuntento na siya sa ganoon, hanggang sa isang umaga nagising siya na mayroong higit dalawampung mensahe mula kay Baekhyun. Hindi naman niya ito pinansin at diretso nang naghanda ng kanyang agahan bago pumunta sa kanyang pinagtatrabahuhan. Tatlumpong minuto mula noon naiwan na lang sa lamesa ni Kyungsoo ang isang gatas na hindi naubos at isang cellphone na may nakaflash na “Jennette Reyes is in relationship with Jongin Kim” at habang may pumapasok na sunod sunod na mga mensahe mula kay Baekhyun.

 

\--------

 

Masakit. Pero wala siyang karapatan. Iyon nalang ang naisip ni Kyungsoo. Nagfile siya ng sick leave noong araw na yun. Bakit ba? Masakit ang puso niya? Feeling niya pinupunit ito? Justifiable naman ‘di ba? Naglaba siya. Naglinis nang bahay at nagluto upang i-distract ang kanyang sarili sa mga nangyayari at buong maghapon nanuod lang siya ng anime at hindi niya alam kung bat siya umiiyak habang pinapanuod ang lalaking magaling magtennis.

 

Bandang alas singko na noong dumating si Baekhyun na humahangos sa harap ng kanyang pintuan. May dala itong isang bucket ng fried chicken at dalawang plastic na junk food. “Tutal Friday naman ngayon. Wag na muna tayong lumabas hanggang sa linggo.” Bungad nito sa kanya ng nakangiti.

 

Susuklian na din sana niya ito ng ngiti kung hindi lang dahil sa luhang pumatak sa mga mata nito. Niyakap nalang siya ng kaibigan at iginiya sa loob ng kanyang kwarto.

 

“B, hindi naman ako umaasa na maging kami e. Pero bakit ang sakit? Ang unfair lang kasi nasasaktan ako, pero hindi ko maexplain kung bakit. ‘Di ba dapat maging masaya ako para sa kanya? Pero hindi ko kaya.” iyak padin siya ng iyak. Tatlumpong minuto na ang nakalilipas mula nung dumating si Baekhyun at hindi pa din niya mapigilan ang pag-agos ng kanyang luha.  

 

“Sige lang, iiyak mo lang yan. Mawawala din yan.” Sabi naman ni Baekhyun habang hinihimas himas ang likod nito.

 

 

“Alam ko na man na wala akong panama sa mga babaeng nakalinya sa kanya, B. Si Kyungsoo Do lang ako. Isang clerk. Hindi naman ako mayaman, hindi din maganda. Si Kyungsoo Do lang ako.” Hagulgul nito. Napa-tsk naman si Baekhyun sa mga sinabi ng kaibigan “Hindi ka si Kyungsoo Do lang. Si Kyungsoo Do ka na isang mabuting tao. Tapos magaling ka magluto at magaling ka pa kumanta. Hindi ko papayagang may mang-insulto sayo kahit na ikaw mismo yun. Ako lang mang-iinsulto sa’yo. Bff privileges. Papayagan kitang umiyak ngayon, basta ipangako mo, last na to a. Wag mo nang hayaan na masaktan ka ulit.” Dagdag pa ng kaibigan at tumango naman siya.

 

Mula noong araw na iyon, nagpasya si Kyungsoo na itigil na ang kanyang kabaliwan para kay Jongin. Kung bakit? Ito ay dahil may girlfriend na ito na mahilig magpost ng pictures nila sa fb. “Lunch with boyfie” “date with boyfie” “shopping with boyfie” mga ganon, wag niyo i-judge si Kyungsoo, hindi siya nangsu-stalk, lumalabas lang talaga sa timeline niya. Hindi din siya nagsi-selos, naiirita lang siya. “Hindi gusto ni Jongin yang kape mo.” mahinang sabi nito habang isinu-scroll pataas ang litrato ni Jongin at ng babae umiinom ng kape.

 

Ngunit hindi ganoon kadali ang kalimutan ang si Jongin. Nakasanayan na niyang tingnan ito mula sa malayo at marami siyang napansing pagbabago rito ilang linggo lang ang nakakaraan mula noong nakita niyang may girlfriend ito.

 

Palagi na siyang galit at hindi na siya halos tumatawa. Parang in constant bad mood nalang ito  palagi. Nakatutok ito sa kanyang cellphone at parang permanente na ang nakaukit na linya sa nagtatagpong kilay nito. Minsan pa nga noong nagkasabay sila sa pantry ay narinig niya itong nagagalit dahil nag inarte ang photocopy machine nila.

 

“Ako na” awat ni Kyungsoo noong akmang sasapukin ni Jongin ang gamit. “Sorry” sabi lang nito. Tahimik lang silang dalawa habang nagpophotocopy si Kyungsoo. Nakatutok ang atensyon niya sa ginagawa pero ramdam niya na nakafocus ang atensyon sa kanya ng abogado. Matapos noon ay ibinigay ni Kyungsoo ang mga natapos nang kopyahin na mga dokumento. Tiningnan siya ni Jongin ng mga ilang segundo tapos nagpasalamat. Ngumiti naman Kyungsoo at tumalikod na upang bumalik sa kanyang stasyon.

 

 

Ayaw ni Kyungsoo na nakikitang ganoon si Jongin. Napakawala sa karakter ng lalaki. Napakalayo sa Jongin na kilala niya.

 

“Oo nga pala, may party daw mamaya ang management. Icecelebrate daw natin yung napanalunang case ng team ni Atty. Kim at Atty Park last week. Libre daw ni Sir Jongin.” Sabi ni Seulgi sa kanya noong kakatapos nilang magsnack kasama si Baekhyun.

 

“Hala, hindi ako pwede mamaya.” Malungkot na sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Mago-grocery kami ni Mama.” Gusto sana niyang sumama kasi una sa lahat, party naman nila yun. At huli, gusto niyang makita si Baekhyun na malasing para may pangblackmail siya dito. Wala po sa listahan ng mga dahilan ang “nandun si Atty. Kim.”

 

Sa kakaunting segundo na naglungkot lungkutan si Kyungsoo, hindi niya napansin ang paghugot at pagdial ni Baekhyun sa kanyang sariling telepono. Napansin lang niya ito noong magsimula na itong magsalita, “Hi Tita! Opo, si Baekhyun to. May party po kami mamaya sa firm, sama po kami ni Kyung. Okay lang po ba?” Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa narinig. “Sige po. Sabihan ko nalang siya na nagresched nalang ng grocery niyo. Salamat po. Bye” sabi ni Baekhyun tapos ay pinutol na niya ng linya. “Problem Solved. Sama ka na.” Nakangising sabi nito sa kaibigan. Grabe lang. Ang bilis mag-isip.

 

\---------

 

Dumating sila Kyungsoo at nakita niyang nauna na doon ang grupo nila Jongin. Pagpasok na pagpasok nila sa pintuan ng bar iginiya sila ni Jongdae sa isang table para sa mga magkakaibigan. Paparating palang sila Kyungsoo sa kanilang mesa at bahagyang nag angat ng tingin si Jongin noong maramdaman niyang tumayo si Sehun upang lapitan si Baekhyun.

 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung papaanong nangyari na mula sa pagbati kay Sehun ay bigla nalang nalinga ang kanyang atensyon sa lalaking nasa likod ng matangkad niyang kaibigan (Ipagpalagay na nating hindi talaga tinitingnan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin), sa ilang segundong naglapat ang paningin nilang dalawa, may kung anong maramdaman si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kalooban. Ibang Jongin ang nasa kanyang harapan, napaka-iba ng aura nito. Ang tingin niya ay nakakaloko at pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo kapag nagtagal pa siyang makikipagtagisan dito ay mahuhulog na naman siya sa misteryosong tingin nito.

 

Buong gabi na nag-iwas si Kyungsoo. Doon siya lagi nakatabi kay Baekhyun at ito ang kausap niya. Hinding hindi siya lumilingat sa direksyon ni Jongin, kahit na alam niyang ang rason kung bakit hindi makapagfocus si Baekhyun sa kanilang usapan ay ang matalim na mga titig sa kanya ni Jongin.

 

Noong gabing iyon, nalaman nila ang dahilan kung bakit nito naging girlfriend si Jennette Reyes. Nalaman din nilang lahat na gusto nang makipaghiwalay sa kanya ni Jongin dahil nasasakal na siya pero parang wala lang ito sa babae. Lalong nagpuyos sa galit si Kyungsoo dahil sa mga narinig at dahil sa so sobrang galit nito ay tahimik niyang natungga ang isang basong alak na mukhang tubig sa kanyang harapan.

 

Kinaumagahan, nagising siya sa isang kwarto na hindi pamilyar sa kanyang paningin. Hindi paman siya nakaumpisang magpanic ay naramdaman niya ang sakit na nagmula sa kanyang ulo. “Urghhhhh. Hindi na ako iinum” sabi niya at ibinaon niya ulit ang kanyang ulo sa unan na nasa harap niya. Nakarinig siya ng mahinang tawa na siyang nagpa-angat ng kanyang paningin. “Jongin...” utal niya. Pero mas masakit ang ulo niya kaya’t mas napagdesisyunan niyang wag pansinin ito.

 

“Inumin mo.” Sabi ng lalaki at may binigay na gamot at tubig sa kanya. Ilang minuto din ang nakalipas na nakahiga lang siya doon at noong medyo okay na siya hinarap niya ang lalaki. Basi sa sakit ng ulo niya at sa mga nakapintang mga pulang marka sa kanyang leeg at dibdib, alam niyang may mangyari na hindi dapat mangyari. Tiningnan niya ito, at hindi niya alam kung ano ang reaksyon niya pero, pero gumaan ang kanyang pakiramdam nang makita niyang nginitian siya nito. “Shhhh... Wag ka umiyak.” Sabi pa nito. At ayun na nga, iyon na ang kanilang naging mumunting sekreto.

 

 

 

\------------

 

 

Nagdaan ang mga araw at walang nakakaalam sa nangyari liban kina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Ang may halatang pagbabago ay ang pagtutunguhan nila Baekhyun at ang HR nila na si Sehun. Lagi nang naka-aligid ito sa tabi ng kaibigan ni Kyungsoo at si Baekhyun naman ay napag-hahalataang MAS naging makulit pa kaysa dati.

 

Everything seemed quite normal pero ibang klase talaga ang radar ng isang Baekhyun Byun. Mapanuri, Mapagmatyag at Mapangahas. In short, matanglawin. May mga araw na bigla bigla nalang siyang mag sismirk sa direksyon ng kaibigan tapos kapag sinundan naman niya ang tingin nito, makikita niya si jongin.

 

“Kyungsoo, yung baby mo.” Bulong ni Baekhyun noong minsan na nasa pantry ulit sila during break. Nag-angat ng paningin si Kyungsoo at nakita nga niyang dumaan si Jongin sa kanilang kinaroroonan, nagsmile ito sa kanilang direksyon na siyang nagpapula naman sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Mukhang napapadalas ang kita ko kay bebe boy dito sa station natin a.” Tukso ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

 

“Magtigil ka diyan Byun. Yang si HR nga kulang nalang paupuin ka dun sa katabing table niya e. Kala mo ha!” ganti naman ni Kyungsoo na nagpatahimik sa kaibigan. Pero kung kanya ngang iisipin. Madalas na niya itong makita mula noong nangyari “iyon”. Minsan may dalang pakain, minsan naman nagkakape ng matagal doon sa pantry. Minsan tumatambay sa office ni Sehun na katapat lang ng mga mesa nila ng kanyang kaibigan. At madalas dumadaan lang sumisilip. Sa mga araw na iyon hindi naman mapakali ang puso ni Kyungsoo na nananahimik. Lagi nalang itong hyper at abnormal ang pagtibok.

 

 “Namumula ka. Yun lang.” Bigla namang sambit ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Tapos tumalikod na ito. Punyeta ka talaga byun. Ayaw na ayaw niya talagang nagiging ganito si Baekhyun. Andaming alam.

 

\-------

 

“Kuya Kyungsoo, namumutla ka. Okay ka lang po ba?” tanong ni Seulgi noong minsang lumabas sila para kumain.

 

“Oo nga kuya. Pansin ko din po. Tapos madalas pa kayong pabalik-balik sa banyo kasi sabi niyo nasusuka kayo. Magpahinga nalang po kaya muna kayo.” Nag-aalalang dagdag din ni Joy.

 

“Okay lang ako. Mainit lang siguro kaya ganito.” Paliwanag niya sa dalawa.

 

Napansin na nga din niya, andaming nagbago sa ilang linggo na ang nakakaraan. Nung minsan, nagising siya ng maaga dahil nasusuka siya. Pero akala niya dahil lang yung sa dami ng nakain niya ng gabi bago yun nangyari. Tapos ngayon napansin niya din na mabilis siya mapagod at madalas na sumasakit ulo niya. Madalas ay nahihirapan siyang bumangon sa umaga at ang pinakaimportante sa lahat ng mga pagbabagong napansin niya, gustong gusto niya ng pancake.

 

Natatakot siya sa posibleng dahilan nito. At natatakot siya sa posibleng sagot kung bakit ito nangyayari. Naputol ang kanyang pag-iisip nung makita niyang tahimik na nag oobserba sa kanya si Baekyun. Hala. Lagot na.

 

\---------

Noong hapon din na iyon, nauna siyang umuwi. Dumaan muna siya sa isang drug store upang bilhin ang kanyang kinakailangan. Kinaumagahan, pagising niya ay iyon agad ang inatupag niya at makalipas ang ilang minuto, lumabas ang resulta. May dalawang linya na gumuhit sa gitna ng kit.

 

“BAEKHYUN!” malakas na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang telepono. Bakas sa tono nito ang takot.

 

“Oh Bakit?” Sagot naman ng kaibigan niya na halatang kagigising palang base sa tono ng boses nito.

 

Napakagat nalang si Kyungsoo sa kanyang labi. Nagpapanic na siya at hindi na niya alam ang kanyang gagawin. Kaylangan niya ng kasama. “Baek, buntis ako.” Mahina niyang sambit. At napahagulgol na ito. Narinig niya ang mga kaluskus at pagkalabog sa kabilang linya. Mukhang dali daling bumangon ang kanyang kaibigan, “Kyung, wait ka lang dyan. Pupuntahan kita.”sabi ni Baekhyun at naputol na ang linya.

 

Hindi niya mapigilang maiyak. Paano ba naman, nagdecide na siyang tapusin ang kahibangan niya kay Jongin mula noong araw na nagyari iyon. Siya na nga ang umiiwas. Bat may paganito pa.

 

Natigil ang kanyang pag-iisip nang marinig niyang may kumatok sa pintuan ng kanyang kwarto. Binuksan niya ito at tumambad sa kanya ang mukha ni Baekhyun. Halatang kakagising lang ito ngunit bakas sa mukha nito ang pag-aalala.

 

“B...” nasabi lang ni Kyungsoo at nagsimula na siyang umiyak. Hindi naman siya iyakin a, pero baka nga dahil sa buntis ito kaya’t nahihirapan siyang kontrolin ang kanyang emosyon. “Hindi ko alam kung ano gagawin ko.” Hagulgul niya. Naramdaman niya nalang ang pagyakap sa kanya ng kaibigan.

 

Noong araw na iyon, tumawag si Baekhyun sa kanilang opisina upang ipagbigay alam na magsi-sick leave silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo. Sinabi ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng kanyang nararamdaman at mga takot sa kanyang kaibigan at nalaman din nito ang nangyari noong party. Gustong gusto nang tawagan ni Baekhyun si Jongin para sabihin ang sitwasyon pero kung gaano kadesidido si Baekhyun, ganoon din naman ang dedikasyon ni Kyungsoo na pigilin ito.

 

“Ano ka ba Kyungsoo? Dapat niyang malaman yan. Responsibilidad niya yan at hindi ako papayag na masaktan ka lang ng ganito.” Nagpupuyos na sabi nito. Akmang magdadial na ito ay hinablot ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang cellphone. “Baek naman, may girlfriend na yung tao. Kung kukwentahin, ako ang mali dito kasi nga pumayag ako. Ginusto ko naman yun noong gabing yun kahit na alam kong mali. Kaya responsibilidad ko ‘to.” Sagot din naman ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw na niyang magkaroon pa ng maraming drama. Gusto niya lang manahimik. Okay na siya sa ganito.

 

Tiningnan lang siya ng kaibigan. Nginitian niya lang ito. Yun bang klaseng ngiti na na-accept na niya ang mga mangyayari. Yung ngiti na okay na siya kahit siya yung talo. Noong makita ito ni Baekhyun, umiling lang ito at mahigpit na yumakap sa kaibigan.

 

\----------------------

 

Halos isang linggo na noong malaman niya ang totoong estado ng kanyang katawan. Si Baekhyun, todo alaga naman sa kanya at para itong isang inahin kapag nakita niyang malapit sa kanila si Jongin. Pero siyempre halos imposible din na hindi silang lahat magsama-sama kasi una, si Sehun na matalik nitong kaibigan ay lapit ng lapit kay Baekhyun at panghuling rason ay si Jongin ay ayaw naman paawat sa paglapit sa kanya.

 

Tulad ngayon, magkasama silang apat. Si Sehun, Baekhyun, Jongin at Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung bat bigla-bigla nalang nag-aya ‘tong si Sehun na mag-Jollibee kahit na nasa gitna sila ng napakahectic na mga gawain.

 

“Dali na. Libre ko naman e. Sama na kayo. Ayaw kong kumain ng mag-isa.” Pag-aaya ni Sehun sa kanila.

 

Agad namang um-oo ang kanyang kaibigan at iyon ang dahilan kung bakit ngayon, magkasama silang apat sa iisang mesa sa fast food.

 

Si Sehun at Baekhyun ang nag-order para sa kanila. At dahil nagkicrave siya ng napakaraming fries at ice cream, inuna niya itong kinain. Aliw na aliw siya sa pagkain at muntik na niyang makalimutan na may kasama pa siya noong oras na iyon.

 

“Uy! Dahan dahan lang, baka mabulunan ka.” Medyo concerned na sabi sa kanya ni Jongin, kahit bakas sa mukha nito ang pagkaaliw at pagkamangha kay Kyungsoo. Nanlaki naman ang mata nito nang maalalang kasama nga pala niya ang binata.

 

Tinitigan niya lang ito ng masama na siyang nagpatawa naman kay Jongin. “Shhhh! Gusto ng baby ko ‘to. So okay lang.” Dirediretsong sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin sa narinig, mukhang hindi pa napansin ni Kyungsoo ang mali sa nasabi niya dahil tuloy pa rin ito sa pagnguya ng kanyang fries na kinakain.

 

Tumikhim si Jongin at matiim na tinitigan si Kyungsoo, “Baby mo?” klarong tanong nito sa kaharap. Kita ni Jongin ang marahang paglaki ng mga mata nito dahil sa kanyang tanong. Hindi ito mapakali sa tanong niya. Sa tingin niya ay unconciously, nasabi niya yun at hindi niya inaasahang mailahad impormasyong iyon.

 

Naiinis si Kyungsoo kasi hindi niya inaasahang masasabi niya yun bigla. Hindi talaga siya nag-iingat, una sa mama niya habang kumakain sila. Ngayon naman kay Jongin. Gusto niyang maiyak. Wala na siyang takas. Tinatagan niya nalang ang loob niya at tiningnan ang lalaki sa harap niya.

 

“Oo. Baby ko. Kasi buntis ako.” Sabi niya dito. Gustong batiin ni Kyungsoo ang sarili dahil klaro ang pagkakasabi nito kahit na sa sobrang kinakabahan na siya. Matapos niyang sabihin iyon ay ibinaba na nito ang ang kanyang tingin sa kanyang pagkain. Hindi na siya dapat magsalita pa. Baka may masabi pa ulit siyang mali. Ipininagdasal niya nalang na sana makabalik na ng mabilis sila Sehun at Baekhyun para hindi na siya mag-isa kasama ‘tong si Jongin.

 

“Anak ko yan, ano?” narinig ni Kyungsoo na tanong ng lalaki. Iniangat niya ang kanyang paningin at nakita niyang nakatingin sa kanya ang lalaki. Masaya ito at mayroong nakakasilaw na ngiti na nakaukit sa kanyang mga labi.

 

Nagsmile nalang si Kyungsoo, hindi niya inexpect na ganito ang magiging reaksyon ni Jongin. Napatungo nalang siya at mahinang nagsalita. “Look, you dont need to do anything. I mean, okay lang. Alam ko may girlfriend ka in the first pl--.”

 

“Hindi. Hindi yun.” Putol ni Jongin sa kanya. Iniangat ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang tingin at nakita niya ang ngiti na nakaukit sa mukha ng lalaki sa kanyang harapan.

 

“Hindi mo lang alam. Sobrang saya ko ngayon. Thank you. Thank you, Kyungsoo.” Nakangiti nitong sabi kay Kyungsoo. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit ganoon ang reaksyon ni Jongin. Makikitang may namumuong luha sa mga mata nito.

 

Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga narinig. Tumayo si Jongin upang umupo sa tabi niya. Sinundan niya lang ito nang tingin at naguguluhan padin sa mga nagyayari. “Pero Jongin. Pano yung girlfr--“

 

“Gagawa ako ng paraan. Please, Kyungsoo. Wag mo muna siyang i-mention. Gusto ko lang maging masaya ngayon. Okay? Pero sa ngayon, tama na muna ang ice cream. Bawal sa baby natin yan.” sabi nito sabay agaw sa cup na nilalantakan ni Kyungsoo. Napapout nalang si Kyungsoo, pero wala ito sa kabog ng dibdib na kanyang naramdaman nung marinig niya ang sinabi nitong si Jongin. “Baby natin”

 

Ilang minuto pa silang nagkapag-usap bago nakabalik sila Sehun at Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun na bakas sa mukha ang pagkabigla at si Sehun na nginitian lang silang dalawa.

 

\---------------

 

Matapos ang pag-uusap na iyon, mas lalo namang dumalas ang pagpapakita ni Jongin sa kanilang station. Mayroong araw na nagdadala ito naghahatid ito ng pagkain kina Kyungsoo at sa mga katrabaho niya. Madalas naman na sinusundo silang dalawa ni Baekhyun ng binata upang kumain kasama si Sehun. Madalas na din itong dumalaw para lang kamustahin kung okay ba siya.

 

Palaging gumigising si Kyungsoo sa mga mensahe nitong “Goodmorning” kaya kahit na nahihirapan siya minsan dahil sa kanyang mga morning sickness medyo nagiging okay naman. 

 

Noong isang beses na sumama ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo habang nagtatrabaho, si Jongin ang nag-volounteer na ihatid ito pauwi. Malapit na din ang rush hour noon kung kaya’t medyo gabi na sila noong nakarating sa bahay nila Kyungsoo dahil sa traffic. Naabutan nilang naroon ang mama niya sa ka ilang teresa at agad naman nitong pinapasok ang dalawa.

 

“Ikaw ba ang boyfriend ni Kyungsoo?” Tanong ng mama ni Kyungsoo. Naiwan silang dalawa sa sala sapagkat nagpa-alam muna si Kyungsoo upang magbihis. Napangiti nalang si Jongin dito. Hindi naman siya makasagot na Oo, pero ayaw niya din namang saguting hindi.

 

“Ikaw ba papa ng baby niya? Wag mong sasaktan yan a. Nako, iyang si Kyungsoo mabait na bata yan. Hindi yan nagrereklamo sa pagtulong sa akin mula noong iniwan kami ng papa niya. Lagi nga siyang nagbibiro na sanay na siyang maiwan kaya daw hindi na siya masasaktan pero sa totoo lang na alam ko na malungkot iyon para sa kanya.” Walang prenong sabi ni Mrs. Do.

 

“Don’t worry po ma’am. Wala po akong planong iwan yang anak niyo.  Ang cute e.” Sabi naman nito na siyang rason kung bat napahagalpak naman si Mama Do. “Gusto kita, nakakatawa ka iho.” Sabi pa nito.

 

Medyo natagalan ang pagbibihis Kyungsoo sa loob ng kanyang kwarto. Kakaunting galaw niya lang kasi ay medyo umiikot ang kanyag paningin, nagpahinga muna siya ng ilang minuto at paglabas nito sa kanyang kwarto ay nakita nito ang binata na katabi ng mama niya hawak hawak ang kaniyang photo album.

 

“Ma! Naman e.” Malakas na tawag nito sa kanyang ina. Halatang tawa ng tawa ang dalawa sa mga baby pictures nito. Nahihiya siya sa bisita niya kasi tulad ng nakaraan sadyang napaka-paclose ng Mama niya.

 

“Okay lang yan Kyungsoo, if he cant accept you in your worst state, he dont deserve you at your best. Tsaka, ang cute cute nga ng reaksyon niya e. Ship ko na kayo.” Nakangising sabi ng mama niya. Na-eskandalo si Kyungsoo sa narinig. 

 

“Ma! Yan kasi kakaboom boom niyo e. Gabi na oh, uuwi pa yang si Jongin.” Inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo dito.

 

“Wag ka ngang tamporurut diyan. Iho, dito ka na kumain.” Pag-aaya ng nanay nito sa lalaki. Napahilamos nalang si Kyungsoo sa kakulitan ng kanyang ina. Aliw na aliw naman si Jongin sa dalawa.

 

“Tita wag na po.” Nakangisi naman nitong sagot. “Sige next time nalang. Kyungsoo, ihatid mo nga siya sa labas. Ingat ka ha? Balik ka soon.” Sabi nito at tumalima na papuntang kusina. 

 

 

Pangiti-ngiti pa din si Jongin noong nasa labas na sila. Alam niyang medyo naiinis si Kyungsoo sa sitwasyon pero ang cute lang kasi. Hindi niya maiwasang matawa.

 

“Okay ka na ba?” tanong nito noong naka-abot na sila sa tapat ng kotse niya. “Oo. Okay na. Salamat sa paghatid.” Sagot naman nito sa kanya.

 

Akmang papasok na si Jongin sa sasakyan niya nang marinig niya si Kyungsoo. “Ingat ka.”

 

Nginitian niya ito. “Salamat, pasok ka na. Hintayin kitang makapasok tapos alis nako.” Sabi niya at sumunod naman si Kyungsoo. Kumaway ito sa kanya at tuluyan nang pumasok sa kanilang pinto.

 

Umuwi si Jongin na may ngiti sa labi habang iniisip kung magiging kamukha ba ni Kyungsoo ang kanilang magiging baby.

 

\-----------

 

Noong gabing iyon, napagdesisyonan ni Jongin na tapusin na ang walang kwenta niyang koneksyon kay Jenette. Wala na din namang nangyayari. Nag-umpisa lang din naman ang relasyon na yun nang dahil sa kalokohan ng mga kabarkada niya. Umalis lang siya saglit para umihi mula sa inuman, bagbalik nito ay nag-announce na ang babae na sila na. Ang nakakainis lang ay tuwing mag-aattempt si Jongin na hiwalayan ito ay lagi nalang itong magbabanta na mag-iiskadalo.

 

_To Jennette:_

Kita tayo bukas.

 

_From Jenette:_

Sure. Saan?

 

_To Jenette:_

CBTL. 3PM

 

_From Jenette:_

_Okay._

Dumating si Jongin on time, at hinintay niyang makarating ang babae sa kanilang tagpuan. Halos mag-iisang oras siyang naghintay bago pa ito dumating. Base sa mga dala nitong bag, malamang ay nagshopping pa muna ito bago siya puntahan. Napabuntonghininga nalang si Jongin.

 

“Hon, bili mo ako ng redvelvet tsaka macchiato.” Bati nito kay Jongin. Ganito kasi palagi. Magmimeet up sila, kakain tapos uuwi. Ganoon lang. Dalawang buwan lang naman silang “mag-on”, pero feeling ni Jongin ubos pera niya.

 

One thing about Jongin is that, he can’t say no to a crying lady. So ayun, Umabot ng 2 months. It’s like wallet ni Jongin is in relationship with her.

 

Inilapag niya ang order ng babae sa harap nito. Hindi naman sila nag-uusap tuwing magkasama sila kaya’t hindi niya alam kung papaano ito uumpisahan. Hinintay niyang maging kalahati nalang ang kinakaing cake ng babae nang mag-umpisa siyang magsalita. “Let’s end this.” Panimula niya na. Tiningnan niya si Jennette direkta sa mata. Halatang nagulat ito at nagsimula agad bumuo ang mga luha sa kanyang mata.

 

“Jen, bago ka umiyak, just hear me out, okay? Let’s end this. Please. Tulad nang sinabi ko sayo a month ago, ayoko ng ganito. Ang gusto kong karelasyon ay ang taong mahal ko at mamahalin din ako. Wala naman tayong papatunguhan e. It’s like playing around. You dont deserve this. We both know na we have no feelings for each other.” Sabi nito. Iniling-iling ng babae ang ulo nito na para bang bata na ayaw kumain ng gulay. Nakanguso na ito at mayroon nang mga luha na umaagos sa kanyang mga pisngi. “But i love you. You are mine.” Halos pasigaw niyang sabi kay Jongin. Mabuti na lang at kakaunti lang ang mga taong naroroon. Napalingat sa kanila ang atensyon ng mga tao at tiningnan lang niya ang mga ito na para bang nagsasabi na “Sorry po sa abala”.

 

Hindi man lang naniwala si Jongin sa mga sinabi nito. Lahat ng ito ay labas sa ilong. Bilang abogado, siguro naging bihasa na siyang tingnan ang mga ganitong klaseng argumento.

 

“Ano nalang sasabihin ng mga friends ko pag nagbreak tayo? 2months palang tayo tap--”

“Hindi mo naman ako mahal a?” Putol ni Jongin dito. Nakita niyang mas lalo pa itong naiyak. Naiinis si Jongin sa tunog ng pag-iyak nito. “Alam kong hindi mo ako mahal, so you can just save all your lies to yourself. Isa lang ako dekorasyon sa profile mo. Dekorasyon para sabihin na classy ka at meron kang poging boyfriend. Mayaman na boyfriend at Matalinong boyfriend. Ayoko nang maging trophy. I dont deserve it. Just please.” sabi naman ni Jongin dito. Matalim na titig naman ang isinagot babae dito. Hindi niya inaasahan ang mga narinig niya kay Jongin.

 

Umayos ito ng upo at pinunasan ang kanyang mga luha. Nginitian niya si Jongin “Jongin Kim. Maswerte ka nga tinanggap kita e. Kahit alam kong mababa ang sperm count mo at hindi mo ako mabibigyan ng anak. Buti na nga lang din na ganito. Maghahanap nalang ako ng iba na MAS lalaki pa kaysa sayo.” Pagdadrama nito sabay tayo at akmang aalis na./

 

Tumayo din si Jongin at hinarap ang babae, “Kay Lyn mo yan nalaman 'no? Para lang sa impormasyon mo, hindi ako baog. Sa ngayon, ang taong mahal ko ay nagpapahinga sa kwarto namin. Nagpapahinga siya kasi napagod sa pag-aalaga sa baby namin sa sinapupunan niya. Wag ka nang magpapakita sa amin. At pakisabi diyan sa kaibigan mo na magbalot balot na siya kasi isusumbong ko siya kay HR. Napaka-unethical niyong pareho.” sabi naman ni Jongin at siya na ang naunang lumabas mula sa establishimento. Iniwan niyang nakatayo doon ang babae na nagpupuyos sa galit.

 

 

\----------------------

 

Sobrang naubos ang enerhiya ni Jongin sa pagkikita nila ng Ex niya. Hindi niya alam na ganito kahirap ang magputol ng koneksyon sa ganoong klaseng mga tao. Oo nakakapagod, pero sa loob loob niya mas malaking kasiyahan ang kanyang nararamdaman kasi sa wakas nakalaya na siya sa galamay nito.

 

Halos kalahating oras na siyang nakatigil sa harap ng bahay nila Kyungsoo. Pagkatapos ng pag-uusap na yun, nagdrive lang ng nagdrive si Jongin hangga’t sa di niya namalayan na naroroon na siya sa tapat ng bahay nito. Hindi niya alam kung bat siya dinala ng unconcious self niya dito. Baka alam niya sa sarili niya na kay Kyungsoo, doon lang siya pwedeng mag charge.

 

_To: Kyungsoo_

_Nandito ako sa labas._

Maya-maya pa, may kumatok na sa kanyang bintana. Pagbukas niya nito ay bumungad sa kanya ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Ang source ng enerhiya niya. Kahit pagod siya ay hindi niya mapigilang mapangiti dito.

 

“Jongin, kanina ka pa? Dapat pumasok ka nalang sa bahay. Bawal tumambay yung mga sasakyan diyan. Magagalit yung mga kapit bahay. Tara doon sa loob.” Pag-aaya nito. Iniayos niyang ipark ang kanyang sasakyan habang si Kyungsoo naman ay matiyagang naghihintay sa tapat ng kanilang gate.

 

 

“Asan sila tita?” Tanong ni Jongin noong pagpasok nila sa bahay nila Kyungsoo. Diretso agad sila sa kusina kasi nga sabi ni Kyungsoo baka gutom siya. At totoo naman, gutom talaga si Jongin. Sinundan niya ng tingin si Kyungsoo habang ito ay naghahanap ng mga pwedeng iluto para sa kanya.

 

“Ako lang mag-isa dito ngayon. Gusto ni mama manuod ng sine e. Ayoko naman sumama. Sumasakit ulo ko.” sagot naman nito habang nagpapakulo ng tubig para sa pasta na kanyang iluluto.

 

Tahimik na lumapit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at niyakap niya ito ng nakatalikod at inilapat ang kanyang mga palad sa maliit na umbok sa tiyan ni Kyungsoo. “Baby, pinapahirapan mo ba si Mama mo? Wag kang makulit ha.” Mahinang sabi ni Jongin. Napakanatural lang ito sa pakiramdam ni Jongin. Napakanatural lang maging ganito basta pag kay Kyungsoo.

 

 

“Jongin, hindi ako makagalaw. Nagluluto ako o.” medyo inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo. Medyo inis pero sa totoo lang gusto niyang maiyak. Napakasweet ni Jongin. Tapos kinakausap pa niya ang baby nila. Hindi niya alam kung kinikilig ba sya or naiiyak. Baka both. “Sige na, dun ka muna. Mabilis lang to.” Dagdag pa niya.

 

Imbes na bumitaw mas lalo pang nitong hinigpitan ang pagyakap kay Kyungsoo. “Ayoko. Nagchacharge ako e.”

 

Ilang minuto din ang nakalipas na nakatayo sila doon. Si Jongin nakayakap sa kanya. Si Kyungso naman patuloy pa din sa pagluluto.

 

“Soo…” mahinang sabi ni Jongin. Nasinagot naman ni Kyungsoo. Pero mas focus ang atensyon nito sa paghuhugas ng pasta na nailuto na niya.

 

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang paglapat ng noo ni Jongin sa kanyang balikat. At narinig ang isang bulong. “Ano? Hindi ko narinig.” Medyo natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya ito marinig kasi nga nagtatago ito sa balikat niya.

 

“Sabi ko mahal kita.” sabi ni Jongin malapit sa kanyang tenga.

 

“Mahal kita. At ang baby natin.” Dagdag pa nito.

 

Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang pagtulo ng kanyang mga luha. May parte sa kanya na masaya at umaasa sa mga sinabi ni Jongin. Masaya siya pero nasasaktan din siya. Kasi hindi pwede. May kasintahan si Jongin at alam ni Kyungsoo na mahal pa siya nito. Wala namang panama si Kyungsoo sa kasintahan niya. Si Kyungsoo lang siya. Hindi pwede ang mga sinabi ni Jongin. Hindi. Badword. Erase. 

 

Huminga siya ng malalim at tinanggal ang pagkakayakap ni Jongin sa kanyang beywang. Nakatalikod lang siya dito at nagpipilit na itago ang kanyang pag-iyak. “Jongin, kung sinasabi mo yan dahil you feel responsible for the child that im bearing. Wag. Wag ganon. Ayoko non. Hindi kita pinipilit na maging parte ng buhay ng anak ko. Please, wag mo ako kaawaan if yun man ang nafifeel mo ngayon. Wag kang magsinungaling ng ganyan. Please. May girlfriend ka at alam kong mahal mo siya. Please lang, huwag mong sabihin na mahal mo ako kung ang totoo ay naaawa ka lang sa akin.” sabi niya. Kung kanina hindi pa halata na umiiyak siya, ngayon hindi na niya ito maipagkakaila. Nanginginig ang buo niyang katawan at hindi na niya mapigilan ang tunog ng kanyang pag-iyak.

 

Hinapit ni Jongin ang beywang ni Kyungsoo upang iharap ito sa kanya. Ipinaloob niya ito sa isang mainit na yakap na mas lalo pang nagpa-iyak kay Kyungsoo. He felt safe sa mga yakap ni Jongin. Pero bawal iyon.

 

Iniangat ni Jongin ang ulo ni Kyungsoo upang tingnan ito sa kanyang mga mata. Malalaking butil ng luha ang umaagos sa mukha nito, at para sa kanya ayaw na niyang makita iyon. Nagi-guilty siya kasi ang lahat ng to siya ang dahilan.

 

“Tahan na.” Pagpapataha ni Jongin dito. Pero hindi padin tumitigil ang pag-agos ng luha sa mga mata nito. Tiningnan lang siya sa mga mata nito na para bang nagsasabi na tama na. Kaya kaylangan na ngang itigil ni Jongin ang lahat ng to.

 

“Kyungsoo Do. Makinig ka ng mabuti. Mahal kita. Mahal na mahal pati na din ang baby natin. Gusto ko mula ngayon lagi nalang kitang nasa tabi ko. Gusto ko na ako ang mag-aalaga sayo. Gusto kong ibigay ang lahat ng bagay dito sa mundo. Kasi deserve mo yun.” panimula ni Jongin.

 

“If iniisip mo na ang rason kung bakit ko sinasabi na mahal kita ay dahil may baby tayo at responsibilidad ko yon bilang ama ng dinadala mo, yun ang mali. Mahal na kita mula nung una palang kitang nakita doon sa opisina natin. Hindi ko alam kung papaano pero nangyari lang.” Dagdag pa nito. Nakatitig lang sa kanya si Kyungsoo. Tumigil na ito sa pag-iyak at bakas sa mukha nito ang pagkabigla sa mga sinasabi ni Jongin. Pero halata pa din ang hesitance nitong maniwala sa kanya.

 

“At tsaka, hindi ko yun girlfriend. Siguro masasabi ko nang ex ko na yun approximately 2 hrs ago. At last time i checked, hindi ko siya mahal tulad ng inaakala mo. Hindi nga siguro maituturing na relasyon yung amin e. Naglagay lang siya ng label, pero walang feelings involve.” Nakakunot ang noong sabi ni Jongin.

 

Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa naririnig niya sa ngayon. Gusto ulit niyang umiyak. Natural lang ba yun sa mga buntis? Hindi naman siya iyakin dati a?

 

“Ang taong mahal ko ay ang cute na lalaking nasa harap ko ngayon. Umiiyak kasi nga akala niya naaawa lang ako sa kanya at nagiguilty ako kaya laging nadito lang ako sa tabi niya.” dagdag pa nito. Napakunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo pagkarinig niya ng salitang cute. Hindi siya cute. Pero sa totoo lang naooverwhelm siya sa mga sinabi ni Jongin.

 

Hindi naman ito nakaligtas sa mga mata ni jongin kung kaya't napangisi ito at hinalikan ng mabilis ng kanyang mga pisngi. “Wag ka nang umiyak, okay? Baka masama yan kay baby.” sabi pa nito. Nag-init ang mukha ni Kyungsoo ng dahil dito.

 

Justifiable naman ang pag iyak niya ‘di ba?

 

 

“Akala ko naman talaga ano e. Akala---” hindi na natapos ni Kyungsoo ang plano niyang magpaliwanag ng kanyang nararamdaman dahil mayroon nang halik na lumapat sa kanyang mga labi. Naramdaman niya ang mga emosyon na gustong ipadama ni Jongin. Naramdaman niya ang sensiridad sa kaniyang mga ginagawa.

 

Ibang klase. Ang sarap sa pakiramdam ng may nagmamahal sa kanya ng ganito. Napakaperpekto sa pakiramdam.

 

Naputol lang ang moment nilang dalawa ni Jongin noong marinig nila ang isang tili mula kay Mrs. Do. Paglingat nila ng paningin narinyan siya kasama ang bespren nitong si Baekhyun na bakas sa mukha ang pagkabigla dahil kahit na sinasapok na siya ni Mrs. Do. Wala pa din itong imik, nakatulala lang kina Kyungsoo. Dama ni Kyungsoo ang pag-init nang kanyang mukha kung kayat itinago nalang niya ang mga ito sa pamamagitan ng pagyakap kay Jongin na pulang pula din ang tenga at pangiti-ngiti lang.

 

“Alam mo bes, pumunta ako dito para i surprise ka, hindi ko naman inaakala na ako ang masusurpresa.” sabi nalang ni Baekhyun na mas lalo namang nagpapula ng kanyang mukha.

 

 

**_fin._ **

 

\-------------------

Epilogue.

 

“Jongin, baog ka ba talaga?” minsang tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nakahiga sila sa kanyang kama. Mag-aanim na buwan na ang baby na nasa kanyan sinapupunan.

 

“Hindi.” simpleng sagot nito habang hinihimas himas ang umbok sa tiyan ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Don’t worry, Soo. Pwede pa tayong gumawa ng baby girl.” sabi nito ng nakangiti sa nobyo na siya namang ikinapula ng mukha ni Kyungsoo.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> //hides somewhere


End file.
